


从良 33

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 33

33-1

\--------------

 

郑云龙的话像一只淬了毒的箭穿进阿云嘎的胸口，钝痛蔓延到四肢百骸，他去窗边抽了只烟，留周深在郑云龙身边讲道理。

阿云嘎恨不得现在就把王晰提出来鞭尸，却又想到王晰说过的。

不如不懂。

阿云嘎心里也没了想法，他不知道如何与郑云龙解释那无法更改的过去，当人开始思考的时候，他的世界会变成彩色，可这也是把双刃剑，光明永远伴随黑暗，不可能只看好的不看坏的。阿云嘎不是心理学家，也不是什么思想者，他不知道怎样才能把郑云龙的过去解开。

一支烟抽的都烫手，那火光是自己熄灭的。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙低着头听周深说话，那眼还是红肿的，眼梢还有没揩干净的泪痕，阿云嘎意识到自己早上是对他说了重话，他坐过去挨着郑云龙一边说着道歉的话一边要抱他，可被郑云龙躲开了，阿云嘎有些诧异的看着他，他听他问，

“我可以摸你吗？”郑云龙的嗓音带着一些试探的颤抖，是那种飘着的，无根的脆弱。

阿云嘎心上裂了几处口子，把郑云龙圈进怀里说，

“绒绒对我做什么都可以。”

 

上午的事暂且搁下，三人吃了早饭正准备出发，周深问了一嘴说余叔回去吗，阿云嘎答的有些含糊，只听说余笛还有工作要留在北京，周深应了一声便再没多想，钻到后座睡觉去了。

余笛当然不会回去，阿云嘎给了他一些东西作为视频的回应，这是两个人心照不宣的交流，谁都没有和周深透露分毫。

阿云嘎是从周深的话里听出余笛的性癖，于此他给了余笛最合适的东西，阿云嘎还记得余笛是一脸平淡的收下，那眉眼神情都是不为所动的清高，阿云嘎心里不禁嗤笑，想他不过也是个假公济私的虚伪人物。

余笛来京提点周深是周家老爷子授意的，算是个委托，但余笛有他自己的目的，甚至还要拉阿云嘎下水，不过阿云嘎到不介意掺和一脚，谁让王晰总是给他惊喜大礼包呢。

 

路上郑云龙和周深在后座睡的歪斜，只剩阿云嘎和嘎嘎干瞪眼。到顺平服务区的时候郑云龙睡醒了，和阿云嘎说了会儿话，阿云嘎叫他来前面坐，郑云龙却说周深还睡着别吵他，阿云嘎从后视镜里瞥了一眼，见周深枕在郑云龙腿上睡的熟，这一夜过去他似是突然清减了许多，睡时脸上也再没有垂下的肉，阿云嘎看周深这样子心里难说什么滋味儿，但他不会因为周深而对王晰心软，一笔一笔的账各有清算。

郑云龙看着窗外的风景发愣，出了河北后，地貌就不大同了，天地间蓦地开阔却突然又见起伏，这与他见过的草原太不一样。郑云龙甚至在穿山而过时惊呼，却又在再见光明时长舒一口气。

阿云嘎注意到他这样的动作，用低缓的声音问他是怕了吗。

郑云龙坦诚的应答，问阿云嘎说这天怎么一会儿那样亮，一会儿又那么黑暗。

阿云嘎说这是山，我们穿过了许多的山。

郑云龙又问为什么山里没有光，阿云嘎失笑，想了想还是正经的回答他，他说，

“山是石头和沙堆起的，他们挡住了阳光，所以山里是暗的。”

那山可真可怕，郑云龙低低喃了一句。

“这还有灯啊。”阿云嘎听见他这句低语，怕他对山这个事物产生什么误解，就又补了一句。然而郑云龙却像没听见一样，双目里过着阳光与灯光切换的场景。

 

过了阳泉收费站，周深才差不多睡醒，赖在郑云龙腿上不起来，打着滚的说饿，阿云嘎问他是回家吃还是要先在外面吃一口。周深先是说在外面吃，在家吃不踏实，可看了看时间又叹口气说还是回家，不然错了饭点儿又要被讲究。

周家的老宅有些避世，背山面水得远离城市。周深透过窗看那挑檐的主楼及近，脸上像蒙了层黑纱，他眼里是忿忿的，也是无奈的。

周家的老祖宗懂得藏拙，原先建的六堂十九宅院，在破四旧立四新的时候就留下四个院的全貌，这也是靠着前面院里那样萧条破败的假样子，和那些涂着伟大领袖标语的门脊连横才得以存下。

其实周家的高门大院是周家人自己拆的，不过这’拆’也讲究个拆法，看上去断壁残垣一片狼藉，像是革命后的样子，实则压根没碰到本脉风水。等风波大定之后又修缮起来，也是不破不立，从主楼始大改了一遍，到现在又恢复到原先盛大的群落，只不过住的人少了，旁系的年轻一辈只在年节里回来，同他们的长辈住在后修葺的新院，只有嫡亲的血脉可以住进那历经风雨仍屹立不败的老宅里。

 

阿云嘎是不与周深住在一处的，按照他这种旁落的辈分只能在不远不近的位置分个一进院，可后来他出息，周深父亲他该叫一声堂舅，做主给他添了一道垂花门，扩成了二进的院子，再后来他走到了周家的尖尖上，老太爷说主宅还空着间院子要分给他，和周深平肩住着也方便，阿云嘎却委婉的回绝了，那会儿他已经常驻北京鲜少回晋中，只说不用麻烦。

可周家怎能让这辈最出息的孩子住那样不讲究的二进院，这差了尊卑是要叫人笑话的，便当阿云嘎人不在时把他的院子又砌了一趟后罩房，是和周深的环琅堂一样的三进规格，却因着是新宅，建的时候没有修葺老房子那样束手束脚，垂花门后的主院很宽敞，住起来是比周深那院子舒服。

前几年中秋阿云嘎回去的时候还有些惊，周深只站跨门上酸他说爷爷偏心，阿云嘎也知他是闹，就说随你乐意来住，不过那会儿周深是长在余家的，自然看不上他这三进院子。

 

可这回再来时也不见周深对阿云嘎的院子有多大兴趣了，今晚是在主院里的小聚，阿云嘎就只能先把郑云龙放下，自己先去探探场面。

阿云嘎住的院子有名，称作道简堂，取于大道至简，还是名家题的字，不过阿云嘎也不在意，左右他不在这长住。

他院子里有亲姥爷那边的管家人，在阿云嘎没进周家门前他亲姥爷就不在了，他那支也凋敝，没什么有出息的人，当时正好阿云嘎来，原先院子的妈子便留给了他，阿云嘎称她作海妈，是个规矩又慧敏的女人。

海妈知道他们今天回来，早早在门房等着，先说少爷堂少爷回来了，又见阿云嘎并肩一位抱着羊的年轻人，生一副挺立俊朗的样子，也没多问，只规矩的等着说。

阿云嘎介绍了名姓，女人便谦恭的称了一声郑先生。

 

果不其然郑云龙手心又起了汗，抱不住嘎嘎便由它自然跳去，阿云嘎去牵郑云龙的手，当着一众人的面揩他手心的汗，说让他权当这是北京，又与海妈讲说自己与周深去主院吃饭，叫她给郑云龙准备晚餐，点名叫善淮扬菜的师傅来做，又讲了几句忌口的，才把郑云龙领到正房安顿下。

阿云嘎亲亲郑云龙的额头说晚些回来，困就睡别等他，阿云嘎走时却被郑云龙牵住了说，他问他

“你会回来的对吗？”

“我会的。”阿云嘎回答自然且坚定。

 

主院的晚饭摆在中堂，那大料剖的八仙桌四平八稳的摆在正中央，阿云嘎与周深一齐头大，二人都是许久没回老宅，好久没吃这样讲规矩的家宴。

周深父亲与周老太爷在正房里坐着，阿云嘎与周深便跨过中堂去里面说话。

周深与他爷爷亲近，他原是也亲他父亲的，只不过从他父亲娶了续弦妻子后他便搬到爷爷的偏院里住，十六岁后又去独立院子，与亲生父亲隔了一条宽甬道，长久的不见面，哪怕是血亲关系也疏远了。

周深与他父亲平淡的问候过，就去了爷爷膝边憩着，他矮在老人身边坐着时，总让人觉得这仍是少年光景。

阿云嘎垂手站着与他远堂舅说话，讲了讲京中近况，其实也没什么波动，大盘都掐稳当了，总有一种高枕无忧的闲适感。

不过周老太爷却说他懈怠 ，局势恒是瞬息万变的，松懈了就会留空子，大厦溃于蚁穴的道理竟都混忘了。

阿云嘎只能矮声认错，这已古稀之年的老者仍是精神矍铄，一双眼的光极利，阿云嘎是无错也低三分。

不过他堂舅却难能的出来打圆场，说小嘎未成家仍是个孩子难免心浮，可谁都知道阿云嘎是这辈里最沉稳的人。

说到成家，话头自然就落到阿云嘎与周深各自的婚事上，阿云嘎这时可不仗义，只说深深没结婚自己哪能先娶，周深斜他一眼也有规矩上了，道嘎子哥是兄长 ，哪有弟弟先结婚的道理。这俩人你来我往的跟商量好似的，寸步退让的严丝合缝，叫人挑不出毛病。

周深父亲冷眼看着俩人打太极，悠悠说了一句

“不然你们一起吧。”

幸好晚饭传得及时，周家吃饭第一条规矩就是少言，主次落座后只有轻轻的咀嚼声，周深难得喜爱这主院里无趣的晚餐时光。

 

再说郑云龙那边，他在这新环境里一时无措，忐忑的坐在床边不大敢走动，其实这院子外面看起来是古意的，但是内装已经很现代，只和阿云嘎在北京的住处格局不同而已。

道简堂的摆件本该和老宅里的院子一样，放大料的八仙桌和整套的梨木家具，再有些这样那样的玉作盆景，不过是阿云嘎不喜，执意把老物件都收进了后罩房，叫人来把屋里屋外都拾掇一通舒心了才算好。

海妈在隔厅里问郑先生是在里屋吃饭还是要摆出来，她郑先生三个字喊的高，把郑云龙吓得一个激灵。

讲道理他是不怯交际的场面，毕竟那只要他清高的微笑就好，从未有人问过他意见，也没人要他做过选择。

海妈又问了第二遍，就垂手待着，她是不会再问第三遍的。

郑云龙恍了一会儿，两个手心里的汗下不去，他有些急，缘是不知道该怎么回应，却又觉得应该回应。

他终于是从床边站起来，低低呼了一口气，开始用眼光仔细扫过屋里的布局，他仔细思忖过，这屋里没有桌子，看来并不适合吃饭。

他便走出去找桌子，果然被他找到，他冲着海妈说，

“摆这儿吧。”

思考与逻辑建立的过程很微妙，也让郑云龙很开心。

 

吃过晚饭，阿云嘎与周深分别被周先生与周老太爷留下谈话。

阿云嘎从正房里出来时面色很不好，院里已经掌起了灯，照明设备是有的，可老院落里还是过着老派的夜晚，看的还是旧时的月亮。

下人执长柄四角灯把阿云嘎引至大门，阿云嘎踏过着长长的砖石甬道，身后尽头是周家祠堂，面前是坐西朝东的巍峨大门，这老宅院在被火光照亮的月夜里，显得恢弘又落寞。

门外有车来接，阿云嘎住的离主宅不算远，走起路来却也是费腿脚。

周家是将老宅与新宅一起围上了高墙，墙里都是砖石铺的地，不许走机动车，来往接送于院落间的都是软座的电瓶车。

晋中暮色里的夏风比北京要凉上许多，阿云嘎惬在四面来风的小车里，将身上的经络都舒展了，他心里在想着什么事，又在坚定了什么事。

 

 

 

 

 

33-2

\-------------

 

王晰在电话这头空喊了几声深深却没有回应，可他一万个肯定这是周深给他打的电话，他此时是有些怨的，他既没怪他欺骗，也没恨他隐瞒，不知道周小公子为什么还要来招惹。

可他却盼着周深来招惹他。

周深披着纯白的皮来接近他，扮作无暇的月来偷他的心，王晰将回忆一点一点拖出来，才猛然发现周深的手法是那么娴熟，那些恰当好处的哀求，那些不甜不腻的爱语。

这陷阱太浅了，他怎么就没发现。

王晰又气又恼，可他仍是恨不起来，甚至一句狠话也说不出，他一想到周深那柔软的脸，想他湿软的舌，想他站在舞台时骄矜的身影，想他系领带时低眉的神情。

王晰心上再没有躁郁的火，只有抽刀更流的滔滔，让他从里到外都湿透了。人生中的泪水似是有数，从前没流过的，如今是一股脑的都还来，王晰不大善水，被淹了个措手不及。

他好被动，可却是他心甘情愿得把自己放到这样被动的场面里来。

他曾以为可以完完整整的函括周深的一生，他想要的，没什么是王晰给不了的，他所求的，没什么是王晰做不到的。

太可笑。

 

王晰不再去想了，他坐回书桌前继续写他的稿子，字句斟酌比对着余笛给他的专业文章。

他是在书桌上醒过来的，又把稿子从头查了一边，确认毫无问题之后起身去洗漱，这一夜就叫他长出了淡青色的胡茬，他用冰凉的水洗脸，颗颗圆润的水珠挂在他已经三十四岁的脸上，王晰对着镜子看了老半天，长长叹了一声，呼气把水珠吹开一些。

何必呢。

王晰将自己收拾妥帖了去公司，把任务分布下去又例行查了一圈，与助理说自己要回老家一趟，让他们组织组织团建也轻松一下，小助理脸上乐开了花，接过王晰的副卡说了好几遍王总英明。

王晰只是笑着消受了，说让他们注意安全。

 

王晰买了一张很慢很慢的车，也没带什么行李，他回家换了一身轻便的衣裳，想着这时候的东北应该是有些冷的，便又带了一件长外套。

慢车发时总在夜里，王晰在家慢条斯理的吃了一碗自己做的葱油拌面才动身。二环上的车流似乎没有断过，仿佛这就是四九城的生命之环，它不会因为个人的离去而缩减，可它又是由人组成，生活总是有悖论，王晰往常从不会想这些飘渺的事儿，可现在他愿意想了，哪怕是虚无的空想也好，他也不愿再让自己的思绪放空。

他在北京站的广场上徘徊了一会儿，他在北京已经待许多年了，却很少来火车站，他总是开车回去，抑或是飞机，总之火车永远不能成为他的第一选择。

他其实是有些害怕这样散漫的时光，自己开车最起码可以集中精力，飞机的话多不过一个半小时，可火车就不一样，哪怕是高铁也要四五个小时才能到家，这样漫长的时间里，他被禁锢在座椅上无事可做，王晰就是惧怕这样独自一人的悠闲。

可他今天却要试一试，这其实是王晰三十多年来第一次坐慢车，坐硬卧。他一上车就像已经回到了东北，乡音夹着白酒和烧鸡的味道，有些刺激又有些舒爽。乘务员来给他换床位的牌子，他拿着这边缘已经泛了白的塑料牌又看许久。

 

这床王晰是不会去躺的，他昨晚熬了一夜现下却不困，溜溜达达的走到硬座车厢，那里的烧鸡味道更重一些，现在不是年节，好多座位都空着，王晰就随便寻了一个坐过去。

东北人或是天生的健谈，你来我往就说得上话。

三连的椅子面对面坐，男人们的话题起源于工作又聊到时事，最后终会落到家庭。

王晰斜对面的大哥谈起他妻女的时候好有趣，五大三粗的男人说起他刚出生的女儿眼里都是春花荡漾，他说自己半年没回家，老婆一个人把孩子生下来，说她辛苦，又说自己对不住，言语间竟带出几分泪来。

王晰竟不知道为什么也跟着抹了两把眼泪，旁人问他是做什么的，有没有成家。王晰只说自己是做新闻的，于是他就被称为大记者。

这可能是东北人的惯称，这个大字会被用于各种职业前，王晰说自己北漂了十几年也没什么建树，也没讨到媳妇儿，有些唏嘘感慨的，他右手边的大哥拍了拍他肩膀，说老话的先成家后立业总是有道理，娶了老婆生了娃，才是真正的男人。

这话未免太过男权，可纵是他们这么说，给自己妻子打电话报平安的时候也是好温柔。

 

晨露未晞，或是悄悄下了场濛濛的雨，王晰是亲眼见着白日升起，光透在窗玻璃上，照出好几颗露珠的形状。

这挺好的。

王晰起身松松筋骨与几位老大哥道别，萍水相逢可以聊的这样畅快，他只说真好。

真好。

王晰回了自己的卧铺车厢把那白边的塑料牌换了，下车的时候看了眼时间，这时候他母亲大概是在离家不远的集上买碗豆腐脑，再带几只油条，他爸总爱吃，王晰劝也没用，老爷子身体倍棒浑不在意什么胆固醇。

王晰只能说吃就吃吧，他鞭长莫及的管不着，不过他也会炸油条，这次回来倒是能省几天母亲一大早的腿脚。

他电话响了，看一眼是助理打来的。

 

小姑娘平日里活泼可做起事来却很老成，王晰把她带在身边是省了不少心，他没想什么事儿，只慢悠悠接起电话喂了一声。

电话那头的声音直发颤，王晰越听面色越沉，像万千束阳光都拉不出的寂暗。

他公司娱乐版块下两个艺人给人蹲了，嫖娼加吸粉是个双响炮。流量当头的时代想要赚钱必须要向网络环境妥协，这俩是手下捧了很久才得以霸占流量榜第一的主播，关键是其中一个前几天才参加个禁毒的公益活动。

王晰脸冷是因为他一向管的严，就算艺人有这样那样的需求也都在自己的场子里，而且不碰粉是王晰的底线。

在王晰问清楚助理是在哪掉底儿的，听了之后就直接打车去机场。

他又在自己的盘子让人黑了，王晰头上似乎罩了北京城南最厚重的霾，沉声和助理说先压，也叫公关把文案写好，压不了就直接断，总之这两个已经算是废棋。

助理又说了两句，王晰说可以你们安排，但务必挑干净的。

热度第一的座位要是让出来，恐怕就再难找回，所以要立即推新的人上去，将大众的眼光挪开。网民总玩笑自己是韭菜，可那些流量小生又何尝不是棋子呢。

 

几个任务布下去，王晰紧接着打了一溜电话。

两个没接三个被挂断，王晰就知道是有人阴他，最后一通电话证实了他的观点，那人算得上和王晰又几年交情，问他是不是有什么没清的账，他看这次是奔着王晰来，没那么好过，又与王晰说了些自己知道的消息。

王晰连声道谢，说这情记下了，有机会吃酒。

王晰坐第一班回北京的飞机，这一切发生的电光石火，未及王晰反应过来，他已经跃然层云之上，看这最后一眼东北的太阳。

其实哪里都是一个太阳，可王晰觉得家里的更亮一些。

还是要劳烦母亲去早市买油条呢。

 

 


End file.
